Laced Up Thighs
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: AU where Kaneki is a prostitute and Itori rents him for Uta. Rated M for Mature Content in later chapters. Be warned. UtaKane. Maybe KaneUta later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm just here for the cute shit. Editing as I go along, so if you find something wrong with my grammar or punctuation, please don't hesitate to point it out. I live to make mistakes.**

When Uta went to bars, that is, bars that weren't Itori's, it was usually just to observe people. Every so often he'd force down a bit of alcohol just to get a tad tipsy - as he was a bit of a lightweight. Otherwise, he was not very adventurous in that respect.

However, there was this one weekend - a weekend he'd probably always remember, even as an old and wrinkly-ass ghoul.

He'd ended up at this ghoul gathering, right? Everyone was a little high strung, gorging themselves, throwing up, and gorging again, and he wasn't really sure who he was hanging out with but he was having fun, too. These guys he's with say "hey let's hit up a bar," and he figures, why not? He hadn't drunk any for a long time and although he hated the taste, he loved the carefree feeling drinking gave him (albeit... he still hated the sickness he felt meanwhile).

Now something struck him as odd as they were walking down the street on a cold autumn night. Itori had tagged along and was walking right beside him while talking to the other guys about something or other but Uta, on the other hand, had zoned out.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something about going to this bar tonight... he was not sure whether it was a good idea or a bad idea. It felt different. Unfamiliar... like the calm before a storm. Something was going to happen. Something was going to change.  
 **_**

 **E/N: Thanks for reading. I will probably update fairly often until I run out of chapters/inspiration. Review if you want to, but don't feel obligated.**

 **Amaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. I've got nothing to say, I'm just putting this here because it looks bare without a note. Happy reading.**

When they got to the bar, in fact, it seemed as though it was more like a club than anything. Immediately, they lost the nameless ghouls they were with, who were probably off to get laid or get grub.

The thing was, Uta didn't dance. He just wasn't very good at it. He loved music and could feel the beat but he just couldn't move his body to it. As a result, and despite Itori's protests, they got a small table and started the chore of acting like they fit in. The bartender had already seen them walk in, as had numerous other people. It wouldn't be that odd if they just left again, but they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves.

They ordered a small meal and Uta felt his wallet through his harem pants pocket, silently aching inside because he figured he'd have to pay for Itori, too.

The young woman was sitting across from him and there was some tension. He observed her as she crossed her legs, uncrossed them, and then crossed them again the opposite way.

"Itori-san," Uta said, finally breaking the silence. "I feel as though I haven't spoken to you all night."

Itori's face lit up with a smile. "It's been quite busy, yeah? It's okay though, it was fun."

"That's true." Uta's eyes flicked toward the waitress who was almost to their table. "How have things at work been lately?"

As their food was distributed, Itori's eyes twinkled, knowing that Uta was amused by exchanging such pleasantries when they had known each other as long as they had. "It's been fine. Not too full, I've had time to sit when there are no customers in. Even dusted the ceiling yesterday."

Uta half-smiled, feeling the waitress' gaze on him. "That's when you know you're running out of customers. Have you tried newspaper advertisement?"

Itori giggled. "Didn't you try that once? And still you get, what? One customer a day?"

Uta smiled for real this time and Itori laughed again as a result. Uta turned to the waitress who had stood there but a moment too long. "Thank you for the food and drink."

The waitress nodded her head briefly to him. She seemed a bit aloof and her eyes were narrow but somehow she still seemed friendly. It wasn't this he noticed about her, though. It was that she looked like she had something to say.

"If you'd like to consider patronage tonight, some of our waitresses are still up for rent. I can bring you a menu, if you'd like."

She waited a moment.

"What." It wasn't a question. Uta was taken aback.

"That would be great! Bring it here, love!" Itori said to the waitress, whose eyes flitted in her direction.

"Very well then." She bowed and took her leave.

The whole thing was uncomfortable, in Uta's opinion.

"You're gonna buy a whore?" he asked Itori bluntly.

"No, but I'm gonna buy you one."

He swallowed. "What? _Why_?"

"'Cause, I mean, look at you. You've been out of it like most of the night. You seem stressed, and I'm a great friend."

Uta's eyes narrowed. "You're just doing it so I'll owe you."

"Well, there's that, too."

"You snake."

It was at this point that the waitress came back with a laminated menu, featuring young women on most of its pages. The waitress pointed Itori to the available ones while Uta sneaked peeks of them while taking small bites of his absolutely horrid sandwich. He thought the majority of the young women were pretty, although humans were usually not his style. They were not as... durable, and he was not as gentle as them.

Near the end of the book, the waitress pointed to what looked like a built woman with short hair at the first quick glance, but upon closer inspection, Uta realized it was in fact a fairly lean young man.

"Are these all of legal age?" Uta asked instinctively interrupted the waitress before she began saying anything about the young man.

"Yes, sir. What I was going to say is that this young man was actually just hired here. He turned 18 several months ago."

"What do you call him?"

"Kaneki."  
 **_**

 **E/N: Hope you enjoyed the read. I look forward to posting the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Moment of silence for Itori, our ship could never sail without her here. Or maybe it could. But still.**

Itori shifted in her seat. She was smirking. "You're considering a man?"

"Well, no." Uta felt his ears beginning to turn red. He did find some men attractive but he'd never had any relations with them. "I was just curious."

Nevertheless, Itori caught onto him in a snap, like usual. "We'll take this one."

The waitress told them Kaneki's price per hour, and Itori bought Uta two hours with the young man.

"I don't mean to tell you what to do, but please do try to be gentle with him. It will be his first customer after all. And please be assured, we do keep our employees clean. Enjoy the rest of your meal and have a nice night." She placed a number at their table, bowed, and then left.

Uta wanted to die. How embarrassing. Itori giggled across from him.

"Your god damn face that whole time! Good shit!" She wiped a fake tear from her eye as she tried to hold back her chuckles.

Uta wanted to pout, but he kept his face straight. "It was funny until you actually bought him."

"Haha, it's still funny."

"When did you get so cashy, anyways? Buy me this." He gestured at the food he'd barely touched.

"Alright, but take a bite out of my sandwich or I won't buy it."

He did so, forcing the entity down his throat despite how awfully slimy the burger felt. He was one hundred percent sure that any ghouls around them, if they hadn't already smelled them, knew that they were ghouls now. There was like two bites out of each of their plates. The only thing consumed was their alcoholic drinks. Itori drank half of her glass while Uta only drank a quarter.

They sat back for a moment, deeming that good enough. Uta was already beginning to feel a little bit tipsy but Itori was just trucking, grimacing each time she took a sip. Soaking in the peace despite the background noise, Uta let his eyes drift shut. It was only for a few seconds though, because he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, are you called Uta?" came a voice he could only describe as sweet. His eyes opened and firstly, he saw Itori across from him smiling, and secondly, he looked to his right and saw a lovely young dark-haired man, shyly scuffing his heeled shoe against the floor.

He was wearing completely black lingerie, save for the color of his stockings which were a pastel pink. They were held up to his lacy black panties by a garter belt. Uta's lower belly began to tense as he studied the five years younger man.

His upper half was almost entirely uncovered, save for a lacy bra, straight through which Uta could clearly see Kaneki's pinkish, ruddy nipples. He licked his lips, and Kaneki shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"Kaneki! No! Let them finish their meal!" Some older woman yelled at him from just in front of the bar adjacent to them, and Kaneki tensed.

"Oh! I'm very sorry, Mr. Uta! I was thoughtless. I will go away now!" the sweet-sounding young man said to him.

Uta waved his hand a bit. "No, not at all. Actually, we're just finishing up."

Itori raised a brow, a smirk on her face. Uta felt his cheeks getting redder by the minute, not only from looking at Kaneki's body, but from Itori's silent ridicule as well.

"That's true," Itori stated. "I'd just like to pay and go. Please take good care of 'Mr. Uta.'"

Uta inwardly cringed. Fucking Itori.

She pulled out this wad of cash from between her breasts like it was no big deal, when Uta had literally never seen that much money within ten feet of Itori, ever. She must have sensed his confusion, because she explained.

"I may have taken out a loan for my house. I had some extra."

"And you're spending it on _this_? Why would you take out the whole loan?" Uta asked in a quieter voice.

Itori just winked at him, and he suspected there wasn't any actual loan, so he relaxed.

She offered the money to Kaneki, who shyly took it and counted it.

"Don't trust me?" Itori smiled.

"Ah. Sorry!" Kaneki scratched his cheek with his forefinger. "I meant no disrespect."

Itori gave him a playful slap on his arm. "You're just a little cutie, aren't you?"

Kaneki smiled awkwardly in response, before slowly turning his gaze onto Uta. "Sh-shall we?" He offered a hesitant hand to his temporary counterpart.

Uta took the offered hand and stood. Kaneki turned around to lead him. Meanwhile Uta did nothing but check the young man's ass out. It looked supple, and fit just right, like booty shorts, into the lingerie. The lace was peeking out from between his cheeks, nothing really covering the mounds of his butt at all, only really half way up where the lace finally began to do its job.

Uta felt his blood start rushing south when Kaneki led him up the stairs behind the bar.  
_

 **E/N: AND the next time, on Dragon Ball Z!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For anyone who doesn't like sex chapters, you'll probably be fine skipping this one.**

 **Uh. Warning. Sex.**

* * *

Kaneki had led Uta into an obscure room near the back of the hallway that the stairs led to. Letting go of Uta's hand, he held the door open for his older counterpart.

Uta felt awkward strolling into the room. It consisted of a rather large bed, a coat rack and a dresser, which was situated by the bed. He didn't want to just stand there like he didn't know what to do, even though he didn't know what to do, so he went and sat on the bed.

Kaneki shut the door behind them, and when he turned around, Uta thought he could see some sort of shy lust in his eyes. He raised a near non-existent brow.

The younger man walked forth and bent before Uta, placing his hands on his thighs and caressing them a bit.

The ghoul averted his eyes just a little when Kaneki leaned forward and kissed his jawline sweetly. His lips were the perfect moisture, and Uta tensed at the realization. Kaneki continued to kiss down his jawline, until he met Uta's chin, where he stopped for just a moment, and chastely kissed the ghoul's lips.

It was half a second of a kiss, but when Kaneki pulled back, Uta instinctively followed him, laying a kiss in return on the other man's lips. Then he kissed him again. And again. Until the kisses molded into one passionate kiss with which their mouths never parted from each other's.

Kaneki's mouth opened and Uta followed suit, letting their tongues meet in the center for a moment before he felt himself getting pushed back onto the bed which was a little too soft for his liking.

He looked up at the ceiling to see a mirror. Through it, he watched Kaneki's hands caress from his thighs, near his crotch, under his shirt and up his abdomen, until he felt cold fingers on his nipples, which hardened under the contact. He shuddered, and tried to take a deep breath.

He laid his hands on Kaneki's forearms, who began to kiss his stomach, dipping a tongue in his navel before continuing to kiss upwards. The fabric of his shirt beneath him began to ride up, he noticed, before he felt Kaneki's hot mouth on his right nipple.

" _Mmph..._ "

It was the first sound either of them made and Uta was surprised when he realized it came from him. He felt Kaneki smile against his nipple, and he expressly simpered in response. The younger man moved to his senior's other nipple, laying but a single suck on it, before moving to kiss back down his stomach.

Uta felt his lower abdomen tense again as Kaneki neared his waistband. Getting up just to lean on his forearms beneath him, Uta looked away from the mirror and instead looked down his own body to watch Kaneki pull his pants down until they were just under the swell of his ass.

He watched intently as Kaneki mouthed against the the front of his boxers, feeling his tongue stroke his half hard penis. He licked his lips hungrily.

Kaneki began to pull down the boxers of the man beneath him, watching as the cloth held the newly exposed appendage flat, until it was completely free and bounced just a bit in front of his face. The younger felt his legs close just a little in response. He was getting so hard.

Uta was biting his lip all the while, hissing a little as the waistband stroked him, all the way down his dick. His legs spread a little as he felt Kaneki's breath on him.

" _Oh..._ "

"Yeah?" Kaneki's voice was more level than Uta expected, and as a result he opened his eyes which he hadn't realized he'd closed. Sitting up while meeting the boy's gaze, he smiled.

"No." He was tempted to laugh as he watched the younger tense, but instead he ended the discomfort. "Take your clothes off. You must be uncomfortable."

Kaneki's face flushed. "Actually... if it's all the same to you... I quite like this." He looked down.

Uta's brow raised. He couldn't decipher if Kaneki had a cross dressing kink or if he just didn't trust Uta enough to let him take his clothes off. Nevertheless, he took Kaneki from under his armpits and pulled him up onto the bed, laying him under the covers as if he were going to go to sleep, despite the fact that Uta's pants were half off with his dick, hard and dangling between his legs and despite the fact that Kaneki was way too overheated to even be able to cover up, let alone fall asleep.

The ghoul slipped his pants and boxers the rest of the way off before shrugging his sweatshirt, while Kaneki's hands impatiently pulled his shirt up. Uta grabbed Kaneki's thighs and pulled them apart to make room for his body.

His mouth twitched, feeling the human's hot skin. He wondered if the boy was feeling sick at all but did away with the fleeting thought as he kissed from Kaneki's knees up his inner thighs.

Soon Uta was biting the skin just where Kaneki's panties stopped, all the while acutely aware of the cold sheets beneath him, rubbing against his penis.

The silk of Kaneki's underwear was smooth against his tongue, and Uta moaned against what felt like the boy's ball sac.

" _Ng..._ "

He lightly sucked on it, reveling in the way his partner squirmed beneath him, before he sat up and rubbed himself against the bed sheets, using Kaneki's hips as leverage.

" _Holy shit..._ " Uta heard himself whisper, forcing himself to break contact with the bed before he creamed then and there at the sight of Kaneki sprawled out all perfect like that. He swallowed, running his big, slender hands over Kaneki's abdomen, stopping at his nipples and pinching every so often, all the while biting his lip.

After a moment of calming himself down, he leaned over Kaneki and laid a kiss on his forehead, then his eyelids, then his nose, and then his lips. Something warm manifested in his chest when Kaneki reached around his neck and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss. He shivered, savoring the kiss before pulling himself away and sitting back on his haunches.

He toyed with the thin elastic of Kaneki's panties before sliding them down, making sure they caught on his penis on the way, so he could watch Kaneki watch himself in the mirror above them, moaning. Grinning while he undid the straps on the stockings and panties, he pulled the garment over Kaneki's black heels.

Uta was going to take the shoes off, too, but Kaneki's legs tightened around his hips and he said, "No, I want those, please." His left hand reached down to cup himself as he said this.

"Yeah, okay," Uta said in a voice far more smooth than he felt right now as he leaned over Kaneki and lined himself up to Kaneki's penis. He ground his hips against Kaneki's, watching as the boy's eyes glazed over while he watched Uta, who felt stocking clad legs tighten around his hips some more.

The younger man began thrusting his hips a little as he snaked his arms around Uta's neck. The ghoul buried his face into Kaneki's neck, starting to lose himself a little in the sensations.

" _Yeah... ah.._." Kaneki moaned into Uta's ear, starting to thrust a little harder. Suddenly, he ceased all his movements.

Uta moaned, pulling himself up to look at Kaneki, while still continuing his thrusting.

"U-Uta.. stop please - _plea - I'm gonna cum if you keep going..._ "

Uta's lip twitched upwards, keeping his hips going for a second or two longer before pulling his hips away. His hands moved to Kaneki's knees, keeping his legs spread while the boy forced himself to grasp the sheets until he calmed down.

The ghoul watched Kaneki's opening twitch at a speed a little faster than the boy's dick was throbbing. His lips went dry as he watched, and he felt his cock twitch in response to the sight. " _God damn_ ," he whispered.

" _Please can you finger me?_ " Kaneki said sweetly and unexpectedly. Uta felt his lower belly get more tense.

" _Ah..._ " he groaned. "Gimme a sec. You're trying to kill me."

Uta saw Kaneki smile before he turned over, his head in the pillows but turned to the side so he could still see behind him. His back was arched so nicely and his ass was presented beautifully to Uta. "There's some lubricant in the top drawer."

Uta retrieved it, unsure if the heartbeat he was hearing was Kaneki's or his own. He squeezed some of the substance onto his right hand, rubbing it onto his first three fingers before using his left hand to also squeeze some directly into Kaneki's ass without warning.

Kaneki yelped and clenched his ass, and Uta had to laugh as some of the lube squirted back out. "That's cold!"

"Sorry," Uta said sheepishly, still grinning while pushing some of it back into Kaneki's opening. Slowly, his smile faded as he leaned closer, kissing Kaneki's skin. He teased Kaneki's anus a little, rubbing little circles with his middle finger, watching it twitch opened, closed, and then opened again.

He pushed his finger in just to the first knuckle, watching how Kaneki's legs tensed, before he slowly pulled it back out and continued teasing it.

"Fuck, put it in," he heard Kaneki whisper.

"It's really tight, I don't want it to hurt."

"I want it," Kaneki growled, pulling himself up onto his forearms and looking back. Uta smiled. This guy's face was so red.

Conceding, he pushed his finger back in slowly, watching Kaneki tense again at the first knuckle.

"How is it?"

Kaneki's body shook and he thought he was crying for a second but upon closer inspection, the boy was laughing quietly. "It's good, keep going."

Uta half-smiled in response, pushing his finger in to the second knuckle and fucking it in and out a bit. He watched Kaneki's legs tremble, but he didn't stop, and soon, his whole finger was buried in the moist warmth. He found himself lightly rubbing Kaneki's balls with one hand, and fucking his ass, _hard_ , with the other. He was _just_ missing Kaneki's prostate, and the boy was coming undone beneath him as a result.

" _Oh my God, holy fuck,_ " Kaneki's hands reached between his legs, scratching at the hand that was fondling his scrotum. " _Jesus_ , take your hand off me _I'm already so close_!" Kaneki whined loudly, seeming to have forgotten his pretense by now.

Uta was salivating as he pulled his hand away, resting it on Kaneki's left ass cheek. He observed the skin of Kaneki's lightly defined back, glistening with sweat.

Suddenly really wanting to hurry this along as he felt his cock twitch, he unthinkingly stuck his ring finger in, completely, along with his middle finger, and at a different angle. He briefly felt a spot a little harder than the skin around it.

" _Fuck!_ " Kaneki screamed, pulling away from Uta's hand. He was barely keeping himself on all fours at this point, and was clutching the sheets and trembling. They both panted, watching as a gob of sticky precum weighed Kaneki's dick down a little, before watching it drop onto the sheets.

They sat there for a moment, Uta pinching his left inner thigh, trying to show some restraint while Kaneki tried to regain his breath.

When his breathing was normal, he swallowed, arching his back again and presenting himself to Uta, who groaned and put his two fingers back into Kaneki's warmth, trying hard to miss his prostate this time. The boy whimpered when he added his forefinger. Uta licked his lips, gently scissoring his fingers apart while squeezing Kaneki's left ass cheek.

" _Haah...O-oh..._ " the younger man mewled beneath him. " _O-oh... fuck me._ " He started pushing himself back onto Uta's hand. Uta wiped away some sweat on his brow and pulled his fingers out. Kaneki whimpered, dropping onto his right side. Uta turned him into his back and made himself at home between his legs again.

They met eyes for a moment. "Condom?" Uta asked shortly.

"N-no. I mean I'm clean. I haven't done this."

"Yeah, um.." Uta averted his gaze. "Dry spell."

Kaneki snorted, taking this to mean Uta was, too.

The older man hiked Kaneki's legs up over his forearms, wrapping his own thighs almost adjacent to the boy's pelvis. He let one of Kaneki's legs go so he could grasp his penis with his right hand, guiding it to the younger man's entrance. He rubbed a little circle around Kaneki's anus with the tip of his dick, looking up to see the human's eager expression. Uta's lips tilted up.

Deciding to stop toying with Kaneki, Uta started pushing his dick in, marveling in just how tight Kaneki was around him. He didn't stop going until the rim of his tip was inside. When he realized it was, he forced himself to stop and his head lolled back. " _Yeah... ah.._ "

Kaneki's eyes were clenched shut, his head turned to the side. His whole body was tensed and Uta leaned over, inadvertently pushing his dick deeper into the body beneath him. " _You're hurting me._ "

"I told you we should be slower," Uta cooed, laying a warm hand on Kaneki's now half-hard penis. He stroked the dick with his left hand while massaging Kaneki's hip with his right. He leaned down far enough to lay kisses on Kaneki's exposed neck. The human wrapped his arms around Uta again, pulling him until their foreheads touched.

If it was possible, Uta could swear he felt his face get hotter. Kaneki leaned in and kissed Uta on the lips, and he reciprocated, half-noting that the boy he was kissing was getting hard in his hand again. "Mm, don't gloat at me."

Uta smiled against his lips, tempted to thrust his hips but forcing himself to stay in place.

"Can... can you try putting more in?" Kaneki whispered, his cold, wet lips brushing against Uta's shoulder.

The ghoul pushed a little more of his penis inside of Kaneki's warmth, feeling the walls squeezing on him. " _Oh-h...ha-ah.. fuck. It's really tight_."

Kaneki's legs had wrapped around his hips again and were pushing him even further inside. Uta wasn't very responsive, just focused on the sensations he was receiving.

" _Fuck, please..._ " Uta whispered as Kaneki pulled his hips flush against his own. He ground his hips a little, not unsheathing himself from Kaneki's ass.

Kaneki moaned. " _P-please.. Like that, please? Grind against me like that - ah!_ "

Uta quickly followed suit, desperate for any sort of stimulation. " _Kaneki!_ " he groaned, holding onto said boy's hips tightly.

" _P-please don't stop.._." Kaneki panted quietly, watching Uta move in the mirror above them. " _Pleeease,_ " he cried. " _Please fuck me.._ "

Uta's ears and cheeks were so hot from how much Kaneki was begging, and he gently started fucking him, shallowly, in and out, at a fairly fast rate. He felt the tension in his stomach coil really hard. " _Kaneki... Kaneki, I want to cum..._ " he mewled.

" _Please don't yet,_ " the boy groaned back to him. " _I'm getting close, please..._ " he started gnawing on Uta's shoulder, who fucked him harder.

" _Mmf... Nnh..._ " Uta moaned, staying sheathed but moving to sit back on his haunches. Kaneki immediately looked back up to the mirror, looking at himself, spread out in women's underwear, being penetrated by a man with whom he met eyes with in the mirror's reflection. He felt a sharp pang of arousal shoot down into his lower belly.

" _Harder, harder, please fuck - fuck - please! Please don't stop!_ " Kaneki cried, feeling feverish. Uta thought he might be able to see actual tears at the corner of Kaneki's eyes.

Kaneki watched himself get fucked in the mirror while Uta watched his dick go in and out of the boy up close. He felt the walls engulfing his penis get a little tighter, and he laid a hand on Kaneki's member, stroking it lightly as he started fucking the boy harder and faster. The headboard of the bed began to bang against the wall harder.

" _Please... please..._ " Kaneki babbled, his legs trembling. Uta leaned forward a little, and when he thrust, he hit Kaneki's prostate dead center. " _Fuck! There, yeah..._ " he moaned brokenly.

It only took a few more hard thrusts for Kaneki to cum, and Uta relished in watching the ejaculate spurt all over Kaneki's chest and stomach, and some even on his face. He listened to Kaneki groan in a bit of a higher pitched tone. When his walls tightened on Uta's dick, Uta started fucking faster and soon slammed his hips into Kaneki's with a grunt and started grinding as he came inside the younger man, who just laid there and took it, with an expression that looked too fucked out to really say anything.

Uta collapsed on top of Kaneki for a moment, trying to catch his breath before pulling himself out of the younger man and laying beside him. He pulled the covers over them, though they clearly didn't need it from the way they were huffing. Despite that, Kaneki buried himself into Uta's chest, contented to use the rest of Uta's time to sleep. The ghoul saw no problem with that. Without thinking about how strange it was that he was pulling this young man, whom he just met that night, to his chest, he kissed Kaneki goodnight on his forehead.

Uta felt warm.

* * *

 **E/N: So I'm really tired and I haven't slept yet but I wanted to get this chapter out so we could get on with the story. If there are any errors, I'll get back to them a little later. I hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading**

 **Amaya**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi hi! Sorry it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was a few hours after that which led Uta to wake, in the bed alone. He looked around for a moment and then rested his eyes for about ten minutes more. When he finally decided he stank too much like sweat, he got out of bed and pulled his clothing on. He realized he wasn't tipsy anymore as he walked down to the bar. It was a little quieter than when he first came but still quite an annoying volume.

He looked around for any signs of Itori or Kaneki and saw none.

"Mr. Uta, I hope our Kaneki treated you well tonight! It was his first night on the job so - we do apologize if he was a bother to you," said the voice of the older woman who had yelled at Kaneki before.

Finding himself a little peeved at the way the woman belittled the young man, Uta said, "He was spectacular."

She wrinkled her nose for a brief second before smiling and saying, "That's good to hear. Have a good night! Come again soon."

The ghoul rolled his eyes as he turned away from her, walking towards the exit. On the way there he brushed against someone who smelled familiar and he turned back to see the fully dressed Kaneki, walking towards a table with food. He hestitated for a moment.

Probably, the sex working community didnt work like he thought it should, but Kaneki had been slept with on the clock and he was already down here being a waiter. Thinking that was messed up, Uta walked toward a table, catching Kaneki's eye on the way. Kaneki hesitated before following the ghoul over.

Uta flopped onto a seat as Kaneki pulled out his notepad.

"Hello, Mr. Uta. Is there something I can get for you tonight?"

"Just Uta is fine, Kaneki. I'd like a coca-cola and a slice of pizza please."

Kaneki smiled good-naturedly as he bowed shallowly. He turned away and Uta watched him go behind the bar and into a door situated there, which he assumed was the kitchen. When Kaneki came back out with his order, Uta sat up a little straighter. The human set the food onto his table and smiled.

"Please enjoy your meal."

"Actually Kaneki -" Uta said just as the human turned away. "I'd much prefer it if you enjoyed the meal."

Suddenly, Uta felt stupid. He realized... Why was he doing this? This young man's well being was no business of his.

"I couldn't do that, Uta," Kaneki laughed.

Regardless, Uta persisted. "I bought this so you could eat. Do so."

The young man hesitated as Uta took out his money, counting it for a moment before laying it on the table. Standing, he patted Kaneki on his shoulder before taking his leave.

* * *

Kaneki was not sure what to make of this. He was so confused that he forgot to wish Uta a good night like his boss had taught him. Regardless, he took the food and the money back to the kitchen where he told the situation to one of the cooks.

He raised an arched brow before saying, "Uh okay. That's weird as hell. I mean you're almost off anyways. Just eat and drink, and then you can go."

Kaneki couldn't help his breath of relief. He wasn't used to so much walking around and his back was aching as well as his legs. He put his food on the bar and sat down to eat, tensing as he took his first bite because one of the elder workers, a woman who yelled at him whenever possible tonight, named Misaki came over to look at him at the bar.

"Do you think you get to just sit and eat while the rest of us continue to work?" she asked.

Kaneki shyly stated, "I was told I could eat and go home."

"Really, who told you that?"

The elder aloof woman, Sanaki, who had served Uta when he first came in interrupted Misaki. "There's no need for you to treat him that way Misaki. I told him that he could go."

Kaneki caught her eye, grateful that she lied for him.

"Why would you do that? We should work the new kid to the bone."

"I don't know where your logic came from but it's ridiculous. We should get back to work."

As the two left Kaneki in peace, he wondered what Misaki's problem with him was. He finished eating quickly and gathered his things, cracking open his soda to finish on the way home.

He didn't own a car so he took a taxi back to his house. When he got home, he couldn't help but slam his door and throw all of his things on the floor, undressing himself all the way to his bed until he flopped onto it just in his boxers.

He heard birds chirping as he laid there, and he glanced out the window to see that it was getting light out. He had class in an hour so he set an alarm and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Waw Kaneki. More naps pls. Please let me know if you see any errors that bother you, I will fix them. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amaya**


End file.
